


Day 15: Presents

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, so does everyone have their presents?” Scott asked, looking around the room at everyone.</p>
<p>“Stiles doesn't have one,” Lydia pointed out, nodding toward where Stiles was lazing on the couch, reading a book.</p>
<p>“Stiles doesn't get one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: Presents

It all started when Scott decided that the pack needed to do something _fun_ and _bond_ with each other. The last thing Stiles wanted to do was get friendly with the same group of wolves who had spent the past month or so terrorizing them, but he had to support his best friend so he agreed.

That was the first mistake.

The second mistake was letting Scott choose what sort of bonding activity should take place. Seriously, secret santa? How would that even work when none of them knew a thing about each other? He'd had a few moments of hilarity where he tried to picture what he would get each person should he be stuck with them, the funniest being when he pictured shopping for Peter. What did you get a middle-aged zombie-wolf with high standards and murderous tendencies? Maybe a nice set of carving knives, but Stiles thought Peter probably preferred his own claws.

That stopped being funny when he found out Peter wasn't included.

If Scott was going to make him be buddy-buddy with the rest of Derek's puppies, why shouldn't Peter be included? After all, he'd only killed a few people in revenge and Stiles was sure that whole Laura thing was an accident. Jackson, however, had killed a whole bunch of people just because he was a self-centered dick. Surely, Peter was the lesser evil.

Scott hadn't really agreed with that logic but had compromised in the face of Stiles's stubborn nature. Peter's name wouldn't be added to the rest because, Scott reasoned, the older werewolf probably wouldn't return the favor. Instead, Stiles could get Peter something himself and have his name removed.

It was good enough, Stiles supposed, except now he had to be serious about trying to find Peter a present.

What did he even know about the man? Let's see...he was a werewolf, he killed people, he had a serious fetish for his own cleavage, and he was probably the one who started the 'werewolves wear leather' thing.

That...wasn't a lot.

There had been a few mentions here and there about things Peter remembered from before the fire, but all in all he wasn't one for sentimentality. 

Although...

Stiles thought back, a memory tickling him. It had been another late night at Derek's new loft, Stiles on research duty and Peter doing whatever it was that Peter did when everyone else was out doing hero stunts. Creeping, Stiles guessed. They'd been bantering amicably when Stiles had obviously tripped his way across personal boundaries.

_“You know, this would be going a lot fast if you would just let me use your laptop,” Stiles pointed out, flipping pages tiredly. This was the third book he'd looked through in the past ten minutes and it was just as useless as the past thirty._

_“Not going to happen,” Peter drawled, laying on the couch. He'd been helping Stiles but had claimed the dust was irritating his sensitive nose. That had been half an hour ago._

_“It's just some stupid history!” Stiles snapped. “Not a goddamn nuclear launch code.”  
Peter sat up quickly, startling Stiles. He glared at the human with supernaturally blue eyes. If Stiles looked closely, he could just see the hint of fang peeking out from under Peter's lip._

_“It is **not** stupid history,” Peter growled, flexing his fingers agitatedly as if ready to pop his claws out at a moment's notice. “It's my family's history and it's all that's left.”_

_“I-I'm sorry,” Stiles choked out, his throat dry with fear. He hadn't seen any hint of Peter's shift since the man had come back from the dead. Seeing now, when Stiles was the only possible prey, was terrifying. “I didn't mean-”_

_“Of course not,” Peter sneered halfheartedly. The stench of fear and anxiety crept toward him, banishing all his anger in one go. He knew Stiles hadn't meant it, that Stiles was **different** , but it had hurt all the same. “No one ever does. After all, with Derek carrying a load of guilt bigger than his eyebrows, who could remember that it was my family too?”_

_Stiles exhaled shakily, commiseration overtaking adrenaline. “I'm sorry, Peter. Of course you're welcome to keep your family's secrets. It didn't occur to me that most of them were lost anyway.”_

_Falling back against the couch, Peter waved a hand around slowly. “I know, it's fine. The laptop's in my room on the desk. The password is dereksucks. One word, all lowercase. Please don't share it.”_

_“No,” Stiles promised, standing to fetch the laptop. As he passed the couch, he stretched out a trembling hand and laid it over the arm Peter had over his eyes. A tight squeeze, then release. “I won't. Thank you, Peter.”_

That was the only time Stiles could remember when Peter had voluntarily offered information, even if it had been in anger. He wasn't surprised that it had happened only when they were alone, knowing Peter wouldn't want his perceived weaknesses on display for Derek's pack.

But if Stiles offered Peter information, that was just good business.

Stiles grinned to himself, an idea spreading out before his eyes. Perfect.

-x-x-x-x-x-

“Okay, so does everyone have their presents?” Scott asked, looking around the room at everyone.

“Stiles doesn't have one,” Lydia pointed out, nodding toward where Stiles was lazing on the couch, reading a book. To the casual observer, it was just another in a long line of aged, useless texts that Stiles picked up from here and there. 

“Stiles doesn't get one,” Scott explained, ready to get to the good part. He couldn't wait to see the look on Boyd's face when he opened his present.

Allison frowned at her boyfriend. “Why not?”

“That's not really fair,” Erica agreed, stuck between anger and confusion. Out of all of them, Stiles was one of her favorites. She liked him much more than Jackson, but had still gotten Jackson a present without complaint when she pulled his name.

Stiles snorted but said nothing, tucking his face further into his book. He didn't notice that Peter was watching him (and his book) curiously from where he was leaning against the wall behind the couch.

“Wait, did we seriously not realize that no one pulled Stiles's name?” Isaac asked, looking up from where he'd been picking at Erica's present.

“No one could have gotten Stiles's name,” Scott said, exasperation tinging his voice. He was so used to Stiles knowing exactly where his thoughts were going. “His name wasn't included.”

“Why not?” Jackson asked, not really caring but hoping it had been because of something that made Stiles look bad.

Scott exhaled harshly. “Stiles said I could either add Peter's name or take his name out. Since I didn't think you guys would actually care about getting Peter a gift, I took Stiles's name out.”

Peter moved away from the wall and leaned over the couch, his face barely inches Stiles. “You wanted to get me a present?”

“Yep,” Stiles said, popping his lips. He grinned up at Peter brightly, calm in the face of potential danger. Closing the book, he lifted it up in offering. “Here you go.”

Peter took the book carefully, not moving even an inch away, and flipped open the cover. He recognized the handwriting immediately, having had years of letters from the man to compare it to.

_A Momentarily Complete and Presently Accurate History by Nathan Hale._

Peter's lips quirked up slightly as his fingers traced the words. His grandfather had always had a strange sense of humor.

“I won't ask you where you found it,” Peter said quietly, knowing they were being watched by the rest of the pack. He dropped his head another inch or so and kissed Stiles quickly. “But thank you.”

“Anytime,” Stiles whispered, smiling at him before leaning up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday prompts are closed, but regular prompts (any pairing/fandom/theme) are still open [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
